


How Many Yesterdays It's Been

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: prompt for the first day of ambreigns week.





	How Many Yesterdays It's Been

Roman stumbled into the hotel room, Dean leaning heavily on his side, both of them laughing. Roman felt Dean squeeze his waist, and his flush deepened. He nudged Dean off of him, turning and closing the door. He turned back around and leaned on the wood, sighing and smiling. 

Dean was half-laying on the bed, arms stretched out, quiet laughs escaping him occasionally. Roman’s eyes traveled over Dean’s body; lean, muscular, gorgeous. He licked his lips and tried to ignore the slight bulge he saw concealed in the tight denim Dean wore. 

“I’m gonna shower, you need in there?”

Dean shook his head.

“We could always take a shower together….”

Roman rolled his eyes and tossed the keys onto Dean’s stomach, heading to the bathroom. He and Dean had shared a shower plenty of times (most often in crappy hotels in the wintertime, so they could both get hot water), but Dean had said the suggestion with a grin and a waggle of his eyebrows, so Roman knew it wasn’t a serious suggestion.

Roman stripped and got the water going, finally stepping under the spray. It’d been a long day, they’d had a busy house show and a meeting with Hunter-Roman knew those meetings were necessary, but God, they sucked-and Roman had stayed behind to sign autographs. Dean had been with him through the whole day, though, and that….well, that made Roman happy. Days were easier with Dean.

He washed his hair and scrubbed himself quickly, careful of the sore spots. He left the water running for a moment after stepping out and drying off. Roman poked his head out of the door into the room.

“You want in here? Left the water on for you.”

Dean looked up from his phone-Lord knows what he’d found his way to looking at-and smiled.

“Yeah, thanks. Wanna order some food?”

“Yeah.”

Roman walked out as Dean walked into the bathroom, Dean giving his body an appreciative once-over on the way. Roman rolled his eyes again and got dressed, looking up nearby pizza places. It was something they didn’t eat a lot, but he knew they were both tired and in need of grease and cheese. 

Plus, leftovers meant a quick breakfast, and they had to be on the road tomorrow. 

Dean was just coming out of the bathroom, in sweats and nothing else-Roman quietly thanked God for a moment-just after the food was delivered. They sat on one bed, eating and laughing at the show they’d found. Some home renovation nonsense that wasn’t of interest to either of them, but they still had fun watching it.

“Oh my fucking GOD, does she really need to be in that one fucking neighborhood? Will she get sick in a different one?”

“Does the guy need a ‘man cave’? Why can’t he just share his space with his wife?”

Dean wiped his mouth with a napkin and blew a strand of hair from his face.

“They’re both idiots. God, how do straight people do it.”

Roman quirked an eyebrow up. They’d never formally discussed orientations or gender or anything like that, it’d never come up, and in the business they were in...sometimes it was better not to. 

“Got no idea, man. Never understood ‘em myself.”

He noticed the glance from Dean, and shrugged.

“Cool.”

That was easier than Roman expected. Not that he was particularly afraid to express...anything about himself, really, to Dean, there was always some anxiety. He had to assume, from the sudden relaxing of his limbs that Roman could see, that Dean felt the same way. 

He set the pizza boxes on the floor and stretched, laying out on the bed, a little closer to Dean. Dean switched the channel to a cartoon and moved to lay down on the bed, too. Roman didn’t think much of the fact that Dean hadn’t left to the other bed. They’d shared a bed before, usually when Dean had a nightmare.

Poor guy’s imagination could really get away from him.

Roman felt very comfortable, next to Dean like this. He turned his head, watching Dean. Dean must have noticed after a few minutes, because he rolled over to face Roman and grinned, now only inches away from Roman’s face. 

“What’re you looking at?”

“Your ugly mug.”

“Ugly? Who else is in the room, cause I know you’re not talking to me, one of the most handsome men in the WWE.”

Roman smiled and rolled onto his side, looking into Dean’s eyes.

“Can’t argue with that.”   
“So…..you think I’m handsome?”

Roman felt his face heat up and he looked away from Dean’s face. 

“Yeah, I do.”

He felt the pressure of Dean’s hand on his hip, fingers sneaking under the hem of his shirt to rub at warm skin. 

“I think you might be the most handsome, though.”

Roman reached up and brushed his own hair out of the way, and from the look on Dean’s face, that seemed to be something he enjoyed watching. 

“Dean-”

“Can I kiss you?”

Roman’s eyes widened. They hadn’t really talked about….whatever was building between them, happy to let it sit, grow, flourish. They had warmth and comfort and a strong, loving friendship between them, and if it never went beyond that, Roman knew they’d both be okay with that.

“Y-yeah, I-that sounds good.”

He’d barely finished the sentence before Dean’s lips were pressed against his, and Roman couldn’t even think beyond the feeling of Dean’s soft, slightly chapped lips gently kissing him.

It was such a soft kiss, soft in every way, and Roman sighed into it, one hand coming up to cup Dean’s face. Dean pulled Roman closer, hips rocking against his, and Roman gasped. Dean pulled away just a bit, fingers still stroking over Roman’s warm, deep skin.

“Ro? You okay?”

Dean was out of breath, and he kissed Roman’s cheekbone. Roman nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, pressing his face to Dean’s shoulder. He felt Dean laugh. 

“Hey, are you hiding from me?”

Roman nuzzled Dean’s bare skin and shook his head. 

“‘m not hiding, I just liked that a lot, and…”

“And?”

Roman peeked up at Dean.

“And I want you to do more.”

Dean’s eyes lit up, and he pushed Roman to lay on his back, hands sliding under the fabric of his shirt, pushing it up. Roman sat up enough for Dean to pull the shirt all the way off, and Roman laid back down, Dean kneeling between his spread thighs. Dean looked Roman over slowly, and Roman felt very warm under the gaze.

“God, I’m gonna lick every inch of you.”

“Dean-”

Roman gasped as Dean leaned down, licking a broad stripe over Roman’s nipple, sucking the hard bud into his mouth. Roman’s back arched and he whined, hands gripping Dean’s damp, long hair tight. 

“Oh-oh fuck, Dean-”’

Roman had a fairly sensitive chest, and Dean had caught onto that, sucking on his nipples and biting at the meat of Roman’s chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. He could feel Dean’s cock pressed against his thigh, and he pushed at Dean’s shoulders.

“Dean, wa-wait, hold on-”

Dean lifted his head from Roman’s chest, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Roman’s skin.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just-do you have condoms, or-”

He saw the moment Dean realized, and Dean groaned.

“Fuck, no-I don’t, sorry, shit.”

“Fuck-I-we can still...there’s still stuff we can do, we’ll just have to go get some tomorrow-

Dean leaned back down and pressed his lips to Roman’s, aligning his cock with Roman’s and grinding down. They both moaned and Dean reached between them and tugged Roman’s sweats down.

“Fuck, Ro, been wanting to get my hands on you for fuckin’ months now.”

“God, Dean, I-I have an idea-”

Roman had done this a few times before with partners who had dicks, and he pushed Dean off of him, pulling his sweats all the way off, leaving himself bared to Dean. He didn’t feel as shy about this as he did about that first kiss. He lifted his legs up, pressing his thighs together tight. 

“C’mon, fuck me.”

Dean pulled his own pants off, spitting on his fingers and pushing the saliva between Roman’s thighs before grabbing his own cock and rubbing the head against the crease, thrusting quickly between Roman’s thighs. He kept Roman’s legs together, wrapping both arms around them and putting both ankles over his shoulder. Dean started thrusting at an even pace, reached one hand down and squeezing at Roman’s chest. 

“Oh! Fuck, Dean-mmm-fuck-”

Roman squeezed his thigh muscles, tightening the channel for Dean’s cock. 

“Fucking-fuck, Roman-fuck-feels so fucking good-goddamn it!”

Dean sped up his hips, moving his hand from Roman’s chest to his cock, squeezing and stroking it, at a fast pace than the one he was moving at. Roman gasped, arching his back up.

“Dean! Dean-please-oh g-fuck me please-”

Dean drove his hips harder, and Roman shut his eyes tight at the sensation between his thighs. He gripped both hands in the sheets and threw his head back, crying out as he came over Dean’s hand. Dean pulled away, letting Roman’s shaking legs fall, and he gripped his own cock, stroking himself hard and fast until his come joined Roman’s on Roman’s chest. Dean’s hand slowed as his orgasm stopped, milking the last few drops of come from himself before sitting back. Roman stared up at the ceiling, blinking and catching his breath. His legs felt like jelly, warm little pools of come sitting on his stomach and chest. 

He heard Dean stand up off the bed, grunting and grabbing the towel he’d used in the shower. He wiped Roman off gently, balling the towel up and tossing it to the other bed. Dean climbed back onto the bed and flopped onto his front next to Roman. 

Roman huffed out a laugh and turned his head. Dean was looking at him through strands of red-orange hair, eyes tired and satisfied. 

“So-gonna stop by a Walgreens tomorrow?”

“Mhm. Getting us some lube, too. Might get a couple of bottles.”

“Mmm. Investing in the future?”

“Damn straight.”

Roman grinned and moved until he was halfway under Dean, the redhead laughing and wrapping his arms around Roman. Roman felt Dean kiss his head, the gesture so familiar even in this new context they found themselves in. It wasn’t long until he heard Dean’s breathing even out, his own eyes unable to stay open much longer. 


End file.
